


Rule the World

by Rilliane



Category: Code Geass, Stardust (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, But seriously go watch it, Code Geass cast starring as various Stardust characters, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Follows the movie verse, Gen, M/M, Magic, You don't need to be familiar with Stardust to read this, it's fantastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilliane/pseuds/Rilliane
Summary: Stardust AUA star falls to the ground, starting a chain of events that will irrevocably change the world.Chapter 1: The market. Featuring Una!Lelouch and Dunstan!Suzaku.





	Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my disk for a while and I finally found time to finish it. It's important to mention that this is going to be a series of one-shots more or less connected with each other, featuring Code Geass characters in different roles each time.
> 
> If you haven't watched Stardust you should still be able to follow the plot, but I strongly recommend that you do. This is basically my favorite movie and it's _fantastic_. Seriously, go watch it.
> 
> And Stardust is just _perfect_ for a fusion crossover with Code Geass. Just think about it... Septimus!Lelouch, Shakespeare!Zero, Yvaine!Euphemia, Tristan!Suzaku, First mate!Kallen... The possibilities are endless.
> 
> This follows the movie plot, but I've incorporated some elements from the book, like the Faerie.
> 
> The title, "Rule the World", comes from a song by _Take That_ which features in the movie.

Lelouch wasn’t sure what attracted his attention to the foreign boy in the first place- he certainly didn’t look like anything special. Rugged clothes, a mop of unruly brown hair, and wide green eyes that screamed: _“_ _I'm new here, please take advantage of me”_.

Yet, it was because of those eyes, he decided, that instead of glaring and snapping at him to mind his own business, Lelouch leaned against the stall and smirked. “See anything you like?”

The boy flushed red, obviously not expecting to be caught staring. His mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out.

It was too fun.

Lelouch reclined his head regretfully. “I’m afraid I’m not part of the merchandise, but I’ll be happy to assist you in choosing something as—“ here he lowered his voice, giving the boy a meaningful look ”— _satisfactory_.”

Oh, the look on the boy's face was priceless.

“I— It’s not—“ the boy sputtered, already as red as a tomato. After a full minute of trying to make a coherent sound, he finally took a deep breath and said. “This is _not_ what I meant.”

“Oh?” Lelouch arched an eyebrow, not yet done with his fun. “What were you looking at, then?”

The boy’s eyes flicked to the stall, desperately searching for something to divert the attention.

“This!” He exclaimed almost accusatory, pointing to a blue flower.

Lelouch glanced at the trinket, his good humor suddenly vanishing. “Oh, this. That'll cost you… hmm, let's see," he paused, measuring the boy with a long look. “The color of your eyes.”

The boy stared, and Lelouch wondered whether he realized that for that price he could buy at least a bouquet of flowers. Probably not. Humans had no idea how faeries operated.

“Um,” the boy started nervously. „Are they real?”

Lelouch frowned, glancing at the flowers dubiously. “I suppose it depends on your definition of „real”.”

“No, I—“ the boy floundered for a moment, searching for the right words. “I meant _your_ _eyes_.”

Lelouch blinked. “My eyes?”

The boy nodded eagerly.

“What kind of question is _that_?”

“I mean, they’re _purple_. I’ve never seen anyone with purple yes!”

Lelouch stared. Sure, purple eyes were kind of rare, particularly found in one certain part of Britannia, but they weren’t _that_ uncommon. Were there no people with purple eyes in the human world?

Just as he was about to voice his questions, the door of the caravan slammed open and V.V. finally decided to make his appearance.

“What's with this chit-chat?" He scowled, sweeping the stall with his gaze before finally settling on the newcomer “You buying anything or not?”

“I— Uh—“

V.V. waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever. I’m off to the Slaughtered Prince. Tend to the stall while I'm gone, boy."

Lelouch made sure to glare daggers at his retreating back. When he turned around, he was met with a befuddled stare. “Was that… your brother?”

Lelouch almost laughed. “No. He’s my uncle.”

“You mean… _you’re_ his uncle.”

Ah. Newcomers. The boy was lucky not to call V.V. a child to his face. The last man who did that was never seen at the market again.

Opting not the elaborate on the long, complicated, and utterly screwed up history of his family, Lelouch said simply, “It’s complicated.”

It was clear that the boy still had his doubts, but it was only to be expected if he was a human. Speaking of which… “Say, where are you from?”

“Oh,” he perked up at that, “Tokyo.”

Tokyo. Also known as The Land Beyond The Wall. The entirely forbidden world that could cause your ultimate death. Allegedly.

_Fascinating!_

Lelouch didn’t realize when he moved closer to the boy, examining his appearance more precisely. In all fairness, there was nothing unusual about him save for the round ears. He was kind of handsome when you looked past the layers of dirt, but nothing too special.

Lelouch found himself disappointed.

There was only one feature that made him stand out among the crowd, and it was his eyes. Green eyes weren't uncommon n in Faerie, but there was something… _beautiful_ about these eyes that made Lelouch lean forward and stare, searching for some proof that—

“Um,” the voice that spoke up seemed way closer to his ear than a few minutes ago. “Is… is everything alright?”

Lelouch snapped out of his reverie, suddenly finding himself inches away from a freshly blushing face. To his utter mortification, he felt his cheeks heating up as well.

“I, uh—“ God, was he _stuttering_? “I changed my mind.”

Green eyes blinked at him, startled. “Your mind? About what?”

Lelouch pointed to the stall. “These flowers. They’re not worth the color of your eyes.”

“Oh,” the boy said, but Lelouch wasn’t sure whether he was disappointed or not. “What about the white one?”

Lelouch was about to answer automatically that that one wasn’t for sale when a thought made him pause. The snowflake was V.V.’s beloved flower, the last gift from his older brother, which meant he would go mad if he lost it. Lelouch would have destroyed it years ago, had the magic binding him to his accursed uncle not prevented him from doing so. He did try to sell it, but there was always something preventing him from doing that. Some unknown pull stopping him from selling that damn flower to a random stranger.

That pull, however, was absent now.

Still, it didn’t seem right to just give it away like that, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, “I’ll sell it to you for a kiss.”

The silence that stretched between them seemed endless. Lelouch needed precisely five seconds to realize what he had just said and, after that, he had to fight really hard not to spin on his heel and run.

Damn Euphy and her romance novels about humans. He was not a princess, damn it. He didn't even want a romance. Even as a child, he never harbored hopes of getting married for love. That simply wasn't done in his circles.

Still, if he was about to spend the rest of his life as V.V.’s slave he could at least get some fun while he could. That, and there was no saying how mad the man-child would get when he found out about the flower. He’d probably have to pay for it later, but it wasn’t like he was a stranger to pain.

Deciding that it was a perfectly reasonable course of action, Lelouch firmly stood his ground. Or, at least, before he made the mistake of looking up and meeting the wide green eyes.

The boy swallowed. “U-um, I-I’m not s-sure—“

Lelouch felt a growing knot in his stomach. “About what?”

The boy flushed, ducking his head. "W-Well, I-I mean—"

“What?" Lelouch demanded, channeling his anxiousness into annoyance. Was he not attractive in the boy's opinion? Could that be the case? V.V. always told him that he was just “a pretty boy”, and there was more than enough people willing to pay V.V. for “borrowing” him, but who knew what were the standards beyond the wall?

“Ah, that’s not—“ The boy floundered, avoiding his gaze. “I mean, you’re _very_ pretty—“

“But you have someone.” That seemed like the most plausible explanation.

The boy sighed. “No. I just... I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

What.

_What._

“You do realize that _I_ asked you to kiss me?” Lelouch asked, incredulous.

“W-well,” the Boy spluttered. He stood there for e few more seconds, seemingly at a loss for words, before finally gathering his wits and leaning forward, pressing his lips delicately against Lelouch's.

The kiss was soft and cautious at first, before slowly evolving to a more passionate affair the moment their tongues found each other. The moment they pulled apart, the boy's face was pleasantly flushed red.

Lelouch suspected his own face wasn't much better.

In that moment it just occurred to him that he still didn't know the boy's name. It wouldn't matter in the long run, since most likely they would never meet again, but still... “What's your name?”

The question seemed to take him off guard. “Kururugi... Suzaku Kururugi,” he finally got out.

Lelouch blinked. “So which is it?”

“What?”

“Your name,” Lelouch explained. “Is it Kururugi or Suzaku?” Both sounded foreign to him.

“Oh,” “Kururugi Suzaku” scratched his chin. “Suzaku's my name. Sorry for that, we just introduce ourselves differently where I'm from.”

Lelouch was sorely tempted to ask more about this Tokyo place, but maybe there would be time for that later. V.V. shouldn't be back for a few hours at least.

“Well,” Lelouch turned on his heel, heading for the entrance of the caravan. “Would you like some tea, Suzaku?”

Though he couldn't see it, he heard the boy stumble forward, which made Lelouch smile. Then, before he could disappear inside--

“Wait.”

Lelouch frowned, turning towards Suzaku. The voice in which he has spoken was way more serious than the stuttering before. “What is it?”

Suzaku was kneeling next to the silver chain on the ground, a frown marring his face. Eventually, he gingerly picked it up, starting to turn it over in his hands. He met Lelouch's eyes with a questioning gaze.

Lelouch took a moment to debate about how to approach the subject and if he should at all, before deciding that _what the hell_. In the end, it didn't matter anyway.

Sitting on one of the caravan's steps, Lelouch crossed his legs, his hand reaching for the chain that bound one of his legs and sealed his fate. “I'm a prince, tricked into being a witch's slave. Will you liberate me?” The last part was added on a whim since the task was nigh impossible.

As expected, the boy padded his pockets in search of a knife. With trembling hands, he applied it to the silver chain and cut it, watching with wide eyes when the loose ends connected again.

Lelouch sighed. "It's an enchanted chain. I'll only be free when _he_ dies.” Which might as well be never, considering his uncle was immortal.

Suzaku's face was grim when he looked at him. “Is that the only way?”

He looked so serious Lelouch started to worry he might actually attempt to murder V.V. when he got back. And while the sentiment was _nice_ , he really didn't want to see the boy incinerated on spot. Kallen's memory still hunted his dreams.

“Let's not talk about such grim things. You were about to come inside?" Lelouch extended his hand, waiting patiently for the boy to take it. Suzaku hesitated for a moment, obviously torn between dropping the subject and accepting the invitation. Eventually, he gripped his hand, though the expression on his face told Lelouch that the discussion wasn't over yet.

No matter. The boy would leave in the end, as everyone did. A human had no place in Faerie, which he would realize soon enough.

“Ah”, the boy stumbled, making Lelouch pause. “I still don't know your name.”

“Lelouch,” Lelouch said quietly, pushing the door to the caravan open. “My name is Lelouch.”

The rest didn't matter anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> V.V. was originally supposed to be C.C., but I just couldn't find a reason for her to be cruel. And now I have a problem with finding a suitable role for C.C... No good witches there, I'm afraid!  
> Next chapter will follow a different storyline.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
